Turnaround
by Silphilrial-sunshine
Summary: After a terrible disaster Sakura moves from the big city to a small town. There she meets new friends and a strangly cold soccer star.
1. New Everything

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

Hello to all out there. This is the very first story I have ever written, so I'm not sure it will be the best. If you are one of the people reading it be sympathetic please.

And now we begin:

* * *

**Turnaround**

**A Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfiction**

It was raining again, just like it had been for the past three days. She didn't know why her family moved to the dreary little town of Tomoeda. Her father said it was "quaint" and the perfect place for raising growing children. She liked her old school much better, and her old friends too. It seemed like nothing was the same in this "quaint" little town, but compared to the city how could it be. She only had one more day alone, before she would have to make new friends. She didn't really want to, but she also didn't want to be a social outcast for the rest of her stay here either. But hey what could you do?

"Sakura, you'll like this place soon enough, I promise," her father was busy still unpacking his things.

"Probably," Sakura wasn't one much for complaining or arguing for that matter. She kept most of her feelings bottled up inside her, something her psychologist told her wasn't good. But that's how it had been since…. But she wouldn't think about it. She promised her self she wouldn't.

"Where is Toya, he needs to bring in the couch from the garage. And unpack his things. Lazy boy. TOYA! TOYA!" her father walked to the foot of the stairs yelling as he went.

"He went to check out the college dad remember. He wanted to know where it was."

"Oh that's right. Do you know where the highschool is?"

"No dad, but I doubt that it will be hard to find in such a small town." Sakura sighed and started walking up the steps to her room.

"Do you need a ride or anything tomorrow?" Her dad asked looking up at her.

"No I planned to roller blade. It's okay I'll take an umbrella."

"Okay hun."

And that was that. Sakura walked to her new room, it was at the end of the brightly colored hallway. She walked in, closed the door, and flopped down onto her new bed. Everything was new in this house. New furniture, new lifestyle, new everything. She looked around at her dull walls. I definitely need to paint these, she thought. She was so exhausted however that she fell asleep immediately, she didn't even have time to change her clothes.

"Hey Sakura, are you still awake?" a voice asked, knocking at the door. When no one answered he just barged in anyway. Seeing his little sister, sleeping finally, Toya covered her with the blanket laying on the floor.

"Sleep well, Sakura."

…………………………….

"SAKURA! WAKE UP!" her father yelled banging on the door to her room.

"Nnnngh," Sakura mumbled from under her covers.

"It's your first day of school, sleepyhead, you have to wake up." Her father opened the door slightly.

"Shoo, go away." Sakura still wasn't ready to get up.

"If you don't wake up now I'll have Toya come in here and do it for you." He threatened.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." Sakura stretched and groaned hating to leave the nice warm bed. She showered and made it to breakfast just as her dad was putting the pancakes on the plate. "I'm not really hungry dad." She was hungry but she didn't think that her nerves could take it.

"You need to eat otherwise you'll get sick." Her dad looked at her.

"Okay but only a small pancake." She gave in.

"That's better." He handed her a plate, and she put the smallest pancake she could find onto it. She scarfed it down, hungrier than she thought. She stood up and wiped her plate. "K' dad I'm off. Wish me luck." Sakura went to the closest and got out her roller blades.

"Luck." Her dad walked to the door, "Don't forget an umbrella it's starting to get dark out again.

"Dad, it's always dark and rainy here." She stood with her roller blades on ready to go.

"I know, but be positive today. It's fun to make new friends." Her dad smiled brightly.

"K' dad. See you later." Sakura went out the door ready for her first day of hell, er high school. She new that everyone would be staring at her and wished that none of the teachers asked her to give a speech in front of the class. Okay, she thought, Now where are the signs for the school? she was going quite fast on the sidewalks searching for the signs. Of course not paying attention she was in the middle of a driveway when a black limo started to pull out.

"Get out of the way, you foolish girl." The black window of the limo was half down.

She blinked and looked at the window. "Um, excuse me, but where is the highschool?" She didn't even notice that all around her were very expensive looking houses, definitely no school around here.

"Go to the end of the sidewalk here and take a left and then a right and keep going. You'll reach it eventually miss." The man driving the limo looked at her and smiled.

"Wai, we don't have time for this. Let's get going." The voice from the back of the limo bit out.

"Yes young sir," Wai smiled apologetically to Sakura and rolled up his window. Sakura turned around and was heading for the first left, when the limo drove by her. She took a fleeting glance at it and the boy, it was a boy, glared at her. His eyes were a hard, dark amber. She flinched.

He doesn't seem happy to be going to school either, she thought. Or maybe he just isn't a friendly guy. She was well past the first left turn and looking for the right, when she spotted two girls walking. Both of them had on the same uniform she did.

They must go to the same school as me, and she hurried to catch up to them. "Um excuse me, but are you guys headed to Tomoeda Highschool?"

A girl with long grayish black hair looked at her with violet eyes, "Yes actually we are. Are you also heading towards there?" The girl asked looking at Sakura's uniform.

"Yes, I just moved here from Tokyo. It's my first day," Sakura looked down and blushed.

"Well you can walk with us, er skate." The girl had glasses and pigtails.

"That would be great thanks. Oh, I'm Sakura Kinomoto by the way." She introduced herself.

"My name is Tomoyo, and this is Naoko." The girl with the long hair said. Naoko smiled lightly at Sakura. I think I could be friends with these two, she thought.

"So Sakura, how come you moved here?" Tomoyo asked breaking Sakura out of her reverie.

"Oh, um my dad transferred jobs, he's going to be the architect professor at the college." There were other reasons, but Sakura couldn't say what they were.

"Oh that's so cool. But I would have loved to live in Tokyo, it's got so many awesome stores." Naoko raved her eyes shining.

"But Naoko why would you want to buy clothes, I can just make them for you." Tomoyo asked looking at her.

"Because Tomoyo, your clothes are always so revealing." Naoko laughed and Sakura smiled.

"They are not." Tomoyo pouted, "Anyway you can sit with us at lunch Sakura, if you want to."

"Oh yea, sure. Thanks." Sakura smiled again, This was easy she thought, surprised.

They walked and Sakura skated until finally, "Welcome to the wonderful Tomoeda Highschool!" Tomoyo said dramatically.

Sakura laughed, it was bigger than she was expecting, but not as big as her old school back in Tokyo.

"Come on, we have to get our lockers and stuff." Naoko said pulling on her and Tomoyo's sleeves.

"Hey Tomoyo. Naoko." A new voice said.

"Oh hey, Rika. Chiharu." Tomoyo answered.

Sakura looked at the two new girls. Rika was petite with shoulder length reddish hair. Chiharu had in braided pigtails. They were both looking at her.

"Oh this is Sakura Kinomoto, she just moved her from Tokyo." Naoko exclaimed.

Rika breathed.

"Yea, it was pretty cool there." Sakura blushed intensely. She didn't really like all of this attention.

"You know Tokyo was once a fairy city. Until it became so polluted…" Chiharu was strangling the guy who was talking.

"That's Yamazaki, you can't believe anything he says." Tomoyo whispered, "He and Chiharu are together."

"Really, I would never have guessed." Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Oh I know. But she keeps him honest, and he keeps her laughing so everything works out in the end." Tomoyo laughed.

"Hello my dear." A boy with glasses and blue eyes walked up and put his arm around Tomoyo.

"Oh hello, Eriol. How was your week in England?" Naoko asked looking at the boy.

"It was great thanks. But I missed my Tomoyo the entire time I was away." He looked at Tomoyo who blushed a faint red.

"Eriol, stop you're making me blush." Tomoyo said looking away shyly.

"But it is the most wonderful color of red, especially with you pale skin." He kissed her forehead.

"Okay, let's just leave those two alone shall we. They are absolutely crazy about each other." Naoko said pulling Sakura away. "I'm the only one here who doesn't have a boyfriend. Even Rika has one, well actually not technically because he is a teacher, but still at least it's someone."

Sakura thought that it sounded like a very familiar story and a pain shot through her heart. She would not think of it. She would NOT! "How come you don't have a boyfriend Naoko, you're very pretty." Sakura asked quietly.

"Oh, I don't know. None of the boys here really are my type. I like the educated ones, all the boys here care about it sports. Well except for Eriol but he has Tomoyo."

Sakura wondered if Naoko used to have a bit of a crush on Eriol, when she looked at the soccer field. She saw a breathtakingly handsome boy. He had messy brown hair and a tall athletic figure. He was at least a foot taller than she was.

"Who's that," She asked staring foolishly.

"Oh that," Naoko giggled, "That's Syaoran Li. The captain of the Soccer team and teenage heartthrob."

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Sakura asked.

"Not really, he doesn't really pay any attention to them at least. Soccer is his girl. He is obsessed with the game. He is always practicing. Even when it's pouring rain, like last night he was down at the soccer field doing drills and things. I hear that at least half of the senior class girls asked him out and he turned them all down. So that means that he would definitely turn down lower classmen too."

"Really, what grade is he in?"

"He's in our grade."

"What! He's only a junior? I can't believe that. He looks much older." Sakura said surprised.

"Yea, he really is in our grade. I couldn't believe it either when he came two years ago."

"He's a transfer like me?"

"Yep, he moved here two years ago, apparently he and his mom had a huge fallout, so now he lives by him self. Well except for his butler."

Really, she thought, But I doubt that he would ever notice me.

As she was thinking that a pair of amber eyes, quickly flashed over to her and locked onto her own bright emerald green ones.

"Oh, Sakura he's looking over here. Smile or something." Naoko flashed a bright smile and waved alittle.

Syaoran's eyes hardened and he glared right at them. Then he went back to practicing.

"Woah, that was scary." Naoko was hiding behind Sakura.

I've seen those eyes before, that boy. He was the boy in the limo, Sakura looked at Naoko. "Does Syaoran have a lot of money?"

Naoko nodded, "Oh yea, he comes from a very wealthy family. He has his butler drive him to school everyday."

"Oh I s-see." Sakura stammered still looking at the soccer field.

……………..

"Stupid girl, first she delays me this morning and now she thinks she can look at me like we're old friends or something."

* * *

Okay that was the first installment of Turnaround. Kinda boring I know, but it has to be done. Wonderful and now I must go for I am late with my semester finals. 


	2. A feeling

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thanks also for the confidence boosters. You guys are the BEST!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura however I do own this fanfiction

**Turnaround**

**A Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfiction**

* * *

She didn't understand it. She had never even met Syaoran Li before and suddenly he's glaring at her like she's something vile. "How dare he! He doesn't even know me to be looking at me like that." She fumed to Naoko turning away and storming back to Tomoyo.

"Sakura calm down. That's just how he looks at everyone who isn't a teacher or one of his teammates. It's nothing personal." Naoko was running behind Sakura to catch up.

"But still it totally rude." She slowed down and walked over to Tomoyo who was still being hugged by Eriol. "Hey Tomoyo, ready to go to class?"

"Oh yes I'm ready. Eriol are you coming?" Tomoyo said looking at him.

"Not yet, I have to wait for Syaoran. He should be done practicing by now." Eriol let Tomoyo go, but held on to one of her hands. Kissing it he said, "I'll see you at lunch."

Tomoyo blushed bright red and grabbing Sakura's hand she walked quickly to the school building. Sakura was looking around when she got into the building and noticed that it was very old and probably full of many memories.

"Tomoyo exactly how old is this school?" Sakura asked looking at Tomoyo questioningly.

"I don't really know, probably like two or three hundred years. Something like that anyway. Do you like old buildings Sakura?"

"Well if you have a dad who's an architect then it's very hard not to like old buildings."

Tomoyo laughed, "Yea I suppose so huh? So what's your first class Sakura?"

"Um, English with Mrs. Tokosue."

"You actually like learning different languages? It's totally way too hard for me." Rika said.

"Yea it's full of different words and verbs and stuff. Yuck, nothing in there for me." Chiharu agreed with Rika.

"Well I don't know it pretty interesting stuff. I mean what happens if you decide to travel? Sakura I'll sit by you so you won't be all alone." Naoko smiled at Sakura.

"Thanks Naoko." Sakura smiled back at her. Maybe here I'll be able to forget about the past. Sakura thought.

After her first few classes Sakura met up with the other girls for lunch. They all walked outside to sit under one of the big cherry blossom trees that was on the school grounds. "So Sakura how were your first classes?" Tomoyo asked biting into her sandwich.

"Not too bad, math is as hard here just as it was in the city." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yea math is a bummer, but maybe I could help you sometimes?" Naoko looked at Sakura.

"That would be a huge help." Sakura smiled at Naoko liking the girl more and more. "Plus for English I have to write a paper on important holidays in America."

"Seriously, but it's only the first day." Tomoyo looked at Sakura stunned.

"Yes, but we get two weeks to work on it so it shouldn't be that hard. You do have a library here right?" Sakura looked at them all.

"Yea we do, but it's old and musty. Most of the books are falling apart, so not many people go there when they want reading material. I bet it's great for reports though." Naoko said.

"Oh well after school, I'll check out some books so I can get a head start on that report."

"Oh look there's Syaoran Li again. And oh look he's practicing soccer… again." Chiharu looked at him.

"He is really attractive though isn't he?" Naoko asked looking at him.

"Attractive but a jerk. He really seems to hate me." Sakura said looking back at her food.

"You've talked to him already Sakura?" Tomoyo asked looking at her.

"I haven't talked to him really, but I can just tell that he and I are not going to be friends anytime soon." Sakura shuddered as she remembered the look he gave her that morning. Walking back to the school after lunch Sakura was lost in her own thoughts. Not realizing where she was going again, she accidentally bumped in someone's back.

"What do you think you are doing." A deep angry male voice asked.

Knocked from her reverie Sakura noticed who she had run into. Syaoran Li. He didn't look at all like he was happy about it either.

"Um, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Sakura said quietly.

"Sorry. You should be, thinking you can touch me." Syaoran looked at her like she was filth.

"I didn't mean to, I wasn't looking where I was going." Sakura eyes started to well up. She just didn't understand how he could be so mean to her. They had never even met before.

"Oh are you going to cry. Well why don't you run home to your mommy?" Syaoran sneered at her. He said the one thing that would probably hurt her the most.

"How dare you!? You know nothing about me you self conceited jerk. You know nothing of the pain I've gone through. I despise you more than any other creature on this Earth." Sakura growled. Taunting her about crying made her snap. She hadn't cried in almost thirteen years. She wasn't going to start now over this stupid jerk.

"Do you know who I am?" Syaoran Li was outraged.

"Yes I do, your Syaoran Li, master soccer player, with lots of money, and the biggest asshole in the entire school." Saying that Sakura ran until she was past campus borders.

Hmpf, the nerve of that stupid girl. Who does she think she is, talking to me like that? Like we're equals. Pain I bet she knows nothing of it. Syaoran thought walking back into the school. I wonder why she freaked like that though, when I said that about her mom. Syaoran felt a little uncomfortable, but he shook it off when he entered his next class.

Sakura was still running when she spotted a small pond surrounded by trees. I'll go there and wait for school to be done. I still need to get those books for my report. And by then hopefully he'll be at practice or at least out of the school. She lay down underneath one of the larger trees and started to daydream. Laying here is really relaxing I don't have to think about anything or anyone. and without realizing it she had fallen into a light slumber.

"I fear that this may be difficult for you Sakura. But you need to know what is going to happen to you in the near future." A faraway voice told her.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, she was surrounded by fog.

"You will know in due time, but for now you need to wake up and go back to school. You will find more out in the library. There will be something important waiting for you."

"But what am I looking for." She asked fading out of sleep.

"It will come to you. You just need to be in the library."

Sakura awoke a few seconds later, remembering nothing about the dream. She knew though that she had to go to the library for her report and something else was there too. She turned back towards the way she came and started to walk. School should be almost over by now. she thought. When she got back to the school, there were no cars in the parking lot, and people were practicing on the soccer field. Oh good school is over. she thought with relief. Now there's no chance of me actually running into that boy.

She walked slowly into the building not having any idea where the library even was. She stopped at the main office for directions.

"The library? What would you want in there dear?" The secretary was a very maternal woman.

"I have a report due in two weeks and I need a few books." Sakura said waiting.

"Well go down the main hallway, and take a left. You should run into the library." The secretary smiled at her kindly.

"Thank you very much." Sakura said and headed for the library. Main hallway, then a left. That shouldn't be too hard.

After walking for a little while Sakura found the left she was supposed to take. She walked that way and found an open door. It was carved intricately with weird runes. That's a weird door, for being in a school like this. She thought. Oh well, now where are the books I need. After searching for awhile she didn't come across anything that seemed to be of help to her. She was about to leave when she felt a strange presence that seemed to be calling to her from further into the library. That's weird. She thought but followed the calling anyway. She was walking when all of a sudden the feeling of something calling to her stopped. She was standing in front of a staircase. It was dark and spooky, and she didn't really want to go in there at all.

I have to stop being such a sissy. She thought. She walked down the stairs and found herself in a small room that was filled with old books, with ancient writings on them. When she walked into this room, she felt like she was being called again. She tried to follow it as best she could but nothing seemed to help. Until she found a book. It seemed newer than the others. It was red, with intricate golden designs on it. There was a golden lion on the front as well.

This is totally weird. I mean seriously, who actually has books like this anymore? She thought. She started to open the book to see what was inside it, when it started to glow. She dropped the book and backed into the wall. "What the hell?" she said looking at the book. Standing on top of the book was a huge golden lion, like the one from the cover.

"I am Keroberos, the guardian of the Clow."

Sakura just looked at him, "You're the what, of the what."

"Guardian of the Clow, stupid girl." Keroberos looked at her like she was a complete idiot.

"I'm not stupid, I just wasn't expecting a giant cat to come springing out of the book like that."

"I did not spring. Furthermore I suppose it's you that I have to watch over now?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Pick up the book and you will find out girl." Keroberos shoved the book at her.

"My name is Sakura, not girl." But she picked up the book anyway. Inside it were cards. "They are very pretty, but what do you want me to do with them?"

"Nothing just yet, take them home with you and keep watch over them. Also I will need to follow you to make sure nothing bad happens." Keroberos said.

"Um, no. Having a giant lion thing following me home would probably not be the best idea. Especially with Toya. She thought.

"That's why I'll revert into a more "portable" form." Keroberos glowed gold for a moment and in his place was a small bear with wings.

"AH! Your so cute." Sakura ran over to him and picked him up. "I'll definitely bring you home now."

"Wonderful. When we get to your house let's eat though. I'm starving." Keroberos whined.

"You don't waste anytime do you? What's you name again?" Sakura asked putting the book into her school bag.

"Keroberos." He said.

"Right… so how about I call you Kero." Sakura smiled brightly.

"I would prefer Keroberos, after all I am a guardian."

"Right so Kero, what did you want to eat." Sakura said completely ignoring him.

"This is going to be a wonderfully long ride isn't it?" Kero sighed.

Why is that stupid girl still in my head. Why do I care what she said anyway! This is so frustuating!

* * *

So that concludes another chapter of Turnaround and we got to meet Kero. YAY! 


End file.
